Harry Potter and the Scarlet Eyes
by xtheboywholivedx
Summary: Harry returns for his sixth year at Hogwarts. But he’s having strange dreams of green flashes, killing his friends. Is it the killing curse? Is Voldemort seeing through him again and showing him his future plans? And Hermione and Ron… what’s goi


On the street of Privet Drive, in the house of number four, Harry Potter lay in his bed asleep. Sweat rolled down his body, dampening his clothes and sheets. His eyes squirmed every so often under their lids.

Inside Harry's mind there was screams and flashes of green. First he saw Ron Weasley, his best friend. A green light shot from a wand and hit Ron square in the chest, and he fell to the ground. A loud, evil laugh ran through out Harry's head. Then he saw Hermione Granger. Another green light hit her, and she fell to the ground. The same laugh filled his head. 

One by one every person Harry cared for was killed by the green light. When they all lay dead on the ground, two scarlet eyes appeared. Harry's eyes shot open; his lighting-bolt shaped scar was throbbing. He pressed down on the scar, hoping it would bring down the pain. Harry fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. When he found and put them on, he looked at the clock. It read eleven fifty-nine. 

_One more minute and I'm sixteen_, Harry thought. There was a small click from the clock on his nightstand and a ding from the grandfather clock downstairs. It was midnight and Harry James Potter was sixteen. He looked out his window to see nine owls, waiting to be let in. 

Harry smiled and got up off his bed, the dreams slipping away from his mind. He walked over the window and unlatched it, then opening it. The owls swooped in, dropping nine packages on his bed. One by one, they each waddled into Hedwig's cage taking a bit of food and a drink before leaving. Hedwig seemed very happy that they left. 

Harry walked back over to his bed and picked up an extremely small package, and unwrapped it. He opened the box to see a golden ball, with designs engraved in it.  He blinked when he realized it was a Snitch.  Why would someone send him a Snitch?  Harry picked open the letter and ripped open it open and began to read.

_Happy Birthday mate! Bet you're wondering why I sent you that Snitch, Fred and George took it.  Remember that first Quidditch game you played?  Well Fred and George nicked it before the little disappearing act last year.  I found it in their stuff and nicked it from them!  Hope you like it!  _

_Ron_

He smiled and picked up the Snitch, bouncing it in his hand.  The little ball sprouted wings and started zipping around his room.  Harry rubbed his temples in frustration. He swatted the Snitch away and picked it up, placing it on the nightstand.  

He picked up a book-sized package, and instantly knew it was from Hermione, his brainy friend. He ripped off the brown rapping and looked at the book. He smiled as he read _The World of Being an Auror, by Cassandra Talem_. Harry picked up the letter from the bed and started to read it.

_Happy Birthday! You're almost considered an adult in the Wizarding World! Can you believe Ron!   He tells me off by writing that I was nagging him like his mother!  Did you get your O.W.Ls back? I did, I got thirteen! I'm your you did very well, I saw how hard you were working._

_My father took my mother and me on a trip! We went to Armenia and Australia! In Armenia there's a witchcraft and Wizarding school for children five to ten! They even have little wands for the children. But the wands are made so only the spells they learn will work._

_My mother swore she would never go back to Australia, but I think she had a splendid time! There's a school there too, called Talsquash Academy. It's quite different from Hogwarts, so many buildings._

_ Oh Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter; you should be getting one too. Well Happy Birthday!_

Harry stared at the letter, but shrugged it off. He just thought it was Hermione, being Hermione.  He shook his head and grabbed another package. He ripped open the letter first.

_Hope you are having a wonderful summer holiday. And we do hope that your aunt and uncle are treating you well. I expect we'll be seeing you when you're shopping for school. Have a lovely holiday!_

He smiled as he looked inside that box. It was a large plate full of fudge. Harry had always loved Mrs. Weasley's fudge. He took a piece and bit into it, surprisingly it was still warm. He finished off the piece and put the rest on his bedside table.

He picked up the next package, unwrapped it, but did not open the box. He ripped open letter and began to read.

_Happy Birthday Harry! I really hope you like what I got you. I didn't have enough money to buy the one in the store, so I made one. Mum said we'd be seeing you when we go shopping for school supplies. Well have a nice holiday!_

Harry smiled at Ginny's letter and set it down. He opened the box to see a leather belt; on the right side was a leather hollow rectangle, where he could store his wand. Harry laughed when he remembered when 'Mad-Eye' Moody told him he could loose a buttock if he kept storing his wand in his back pocket.  He looked to see another letter in the box.

_Hello!  It's me, Ginny, again.  I knew you would read the letter first so I made two.  I hope you like the wand holder.  I know it's not much, but it could be handy!  I hope to see you at our house this summer, maybe!  Happy birthday Harry!_

_- Ginny_

He looked at the last five packages, waiting to be opened. He picked up a package, which was badly wrapped. He opened the letter instantly; already knowing whom it was from. When he opened the letter he heard Hagrid's voice. 

_"'Ello Harry!  I hope yer havin' a wonderful summer. I asked Professor Dumbledore to enchant this here letter so I could record my letter. You know how I'm not so good at the writin' thing. Those Muggles better be keepin' you well. Or they're gonna have to answer to me. I baked a plate o' cookies for yer present. I also got ya the new book we'll be usin' this year. Hope yer havin' a good birthday!"_

Harry smiled at Hagrid's letter. He set it on the table when it suddenly burst into flames, like a Howler would. He shrugged and pulled out the book, and glad it didn't bite. He took out the cookies, which looked like cookies. He took a bite out of one, and smiled. Hagrid seemed to have learned how to cook properly. 

He picked up the next package and opened the letter. Confetti hit it face, and covered his room. Harry knew this was from Fred and George Weasley. He smiled as he read the letter.

_Hey mate! Hope you're having a good holiday, because we are! Business is great! And guess what! We hired workers! Didn't think we'd have enough money to pay them!  We owe it all to you Harry! Well Happy Birthday!_

He opened the box, which was full of candies. He looked at the wrappers and smiled. They were a couple Fever Fudge, Fainting Fancy, Nosebleed Nougats (which he hoped they perfected), Canary Creams, and other candies from the Skiving Snackboxes collection. He put the box aside, knowing he'd never touch them. Harry picked up the next one and looked for the letter, but there wasn't one. He opened the box and saw a little note inside. 

_Thanks for being a good friend. Hope for more D.A. meetings. Hope you like your present._

_Neville_

Harry smiled and Neville very short note. He looked in the box to see a very large book entitled, _Herbs, and Plants for Your Everyday Needs_. The sixteen-year-old smiled at the book and set it down. He picked up another one and looked whom it was from.

_Cho Chang! _Harry thought. He thought that Cho Chang would never send him a present. He looked for the letter but there wasn't one in the box or outside. She had sent him an updated book on Quidditch teams and plays.

Harry picked up the last package and opened it.  It was another book, but it was very odd.  Strange creatures cluttered the cover, so much that he could barely read what the title was.  100 New Creatures and Where To Find Them, by Elken Lovegood.  He laughed; it was Luna's father!  The sixteen year old nibbled on a cookie and looked at the clock, which read1:02.  

He sighed, he would have to wait five hours before he could officially wake up and not be punished.  He got off his bed, grunting, and stumbled over to his desk.  He picked up a slightly wrinkled piece of parchment and began writing thank you letters.  He kept looking to see if any new mail had come… from Dumbledore.  But no such luck had struck.  He took a quill and dipped it in the inkpot. 

_Dear Ron, _

_          Gosh, thanks so much for that Snitch.  I thought I would never have any interesting things of the Wizarding world.     Have you got any word from anyone about me coming this summer?  I'm really sick of being with the Dursleys and locking myself in my room.  Tell your mum and dad thank you for the present, and Ginny.  Oh, don't forget Fred and George, I really enjoyed theirs. Well, hoping to come to the Burrow. _

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter in half and sealed if with a stamp.  He smiled and gave it to Hedwig, who hooted for him.  He opened the window and let her fly out.  Silently, he watched as the snow white angel flew away.  He turned back towards his bed.  He looked at the cluttered mess and pushed it off, all except the sweets and cakes.  He began munching on a cake while flipping through Luna's present. 

He landed on the page of the Will-O-Wisp.  He blinked as the white light popped out of the book and danced around his room.  He looked back at the page and read off it.  

_The Will'o'Wisp __(Granther Willow's Lantern) __is __often said to represent an__ malevolent entity that makes its home in swamps, bogs, and moors. When encountered in the wild, Will'o'Wisps normally appear as faintly glowing balls of light. They can alter their own color, shape, and size to some extent and can be easily mistaken for lanterns, light spells, and similar sources of artificial illumination.__ A__Wisp __subsists by luring unsuspecting creatures to their deaths amid the natural hazards of such places and feeding on the energies which their death struggles release. However, there __also seem to exist __Will'o'Wisps who __are said to__ guide travelers or lost children onto the right path for home. __As t__hese mysterious creatures do not communicate __with__people directly (unless in fairy tales) it of course is very difficult __t__o judge its intent.__However, it is also said that w__hen __a__ traveler finds himself on the right path__ again__, the Wisp vanishes leaving no trace of its existence..._

_How enjoyable..._ He thought as the wisp of light buzzed in his ear.  He slapped it away, but it came coming back..  He took the book andrarn towards the light, slamming the book shut on it.  Harry hugged the book to him as it bumped in his hands.  Finally it went still and he placed it on the bed,  _Better not look at the other pages..._ He sighed and walked over ot his bed, turning off the lamp.  He layed on his bed, still cluttered with sweets and cakes, and tried to fall asleep.

_BANG!_

Harry woke up with a start and looked around his darkened room, only to see shadowed outlines of two figures.  He could postivly see vibrant pink hair in the dark, and new it was Nymphadora Tonks, but only liked to be called by her surname, Tonks.  The other was quite harder to distinguish.  He squinted his eyes but that did no help.  He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the side of the bed, and placed them on.  He could now see a little better.  It was Reamus Lupin!  He smiled and pulled the chain to his lamp.

"Wotcher, Harry!"  He smiled up at the pink haired woman, and then looked at Lupin who smiled and greeted him with a hello.  They quickly explained, and for Tonks quickly was at mock five, why they were here.  "See, Dumbledore would have done it himself, but he was in a twenty-four hour meeting Ministry, and we're to take you to Grimmauld Place!"

"And, don't worry about not being able to Apparate, we've brought floo powder," Reamus Lupin said as he pointed to the pouch strapped to his belt.  Tonks nodded and added that she would help him pack, while Lupin wrote a letter to his Aunt and Uncle, and prepare the fire.  Harry smiled and began gathering his clothes, and books.  He smiled as Tonks as she used the pack spell and made the socks fold, perfectly.  "I finally got it!  Took me ages!"

He laughed and suddenly realized that they had picked up and folded everything that was on his floor, and even made his bed.  He and Tonks carried his trunk down the stairs and into the living room, where Lupin and the fire were waiting.  The man dug his fingers into the pouch and threw some powder into fireplace and the blames erupted into a green colour.  "Alright Harry, I'll go first, then you, and then Tonks."  He stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"  He began spinning and shot through the fireplace.

"Well, see you later," Harry said and smiled at Tonks.  He dug his fingers into the pouch and threw it in the fireplace, yet again.  He stood inside and waved at Tonks, and then quickly put them at his sides.  "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"  He locked his arms and he began spinning, faster, and faster he went and he shot from the fireplace.  Her stumbled out of the fireplace, but didn't fall.  He looked around at the whole Weasley family, excluding Percy.  He smiled and was about to walk over to them when eh heard a yell, her turned only to meet the feet on Tonks who came pouring out of the fireplace, landing on him.   

"Ooh!  Sorry Harry!  I hate floo!"  Said the now purple haired woman as she helped Harry to his feet.  "It makes me change a lot!  The colours get all mixed!  Ugh!  My eyes are green and blue!  They're supposed to be purple!  And my hair is supposed to be blue!  Note to self: don't change while in flooing!"  Tonks said, tapping her chin.  "Is flooing even a word?"  She blinked and looked at the Weasley's, Harry and Reamus.  "Sorry, I ramble…" She blushed and stumbled off towards the corner.  

"Well _anyways_, I'm very happy to see you, Harry dear!"  Mrs. Weasley said as she scurried over to him and hugged him tightly.  Bill and Charlie gave him firm handshakes and pats on the back.  Fred and George did the same, but in a stranger fashion.  Ron gave him a handshake and a hug.  Hermione hugged him tightly, and then blushed as she looked at Ron, and Ginny just stood there.  She looked at Harry through her hazel eyes and smiled a little as she walked over to him.  She hugged him quickly and stood back towards Hermione.  "Arthur couldn't be here tonight, he's with Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah, like Harry really wanted to know that mum," Fred said, smiling at his mother.  "If you'd just tell us then we wouldn't pry.  And really, we're a part of the Order now; I think you should be able to at least tell us what's going on.  It's not like we're going to run off and tell this little kiddies.  We're mature enough to know, you know.  Just because we didn't finish school, exactly, doesn't mean we're not smart enough to understand what we're saying!"  Fred began to ramble louder and George dragged him off towards the other end of the house.

"Hey mate!  Glad you're here, had to deal with these to while cleaning," Ron shoved his thumb over his shoulder at Hermione and Ginny.  "Bill was right, Ginny does act like mum when it comes to cleaning."  Harry watched as Ginny's face turned bright red.  "And Hermione, gosh, she's worse than Lavender Brown when it comes to being tidy!"  The two girls became two ripe tomatoes as Ron finished.  "Guess we should get you and your stuff upstairs.  Buckbeak wont eat anything unless me throw it in and shut the door."

"Yes, the poor thing, skinny as ever!  Harry… he likes you, so maybe you could eat him some of the dead rats…" Hermione said carefully.  Everyone was carefully not to mention Sirius.  Of course Harry was sensitive on the subject, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle it.  Though, having not said a word, he nodded and took the bag of dead rats lying on the armchair.  He walked up stairs, lugging his trunk up with Ron.  He smiled and walked into the room where Buckbeak was; his eyes were puffy and blood shot.

"Hey…" he said, walking over to Buckbeak.  The animal trusted him enough to just let him go up and pet him.  So Harry did, petting the beak.  "Alright, Buckbeak, you have to eat.  I-I miss him to, but I don't stop eating, well I eat when the Dursleys give me, but that shouldn't stop you.  Now I've got these rats, and they look really… juicy and fat.  So enjoy them."  He pulled a rat out by the tail and threw it to Buckbeak, who caught it in his beak, munching on it.  "There you go… you can have the rest of these.  I know you're hungry, but take your time."  He smiled, patting Buckbeak's beak and left the room.  

Harry silently walked down the hall and to where Ron and he stayed last year. The room had been… redecorated.  Quidditch posters everywhere, even a Gryffindor banner!  It had been painted, probably magically, white.  The beds had the same bedspreads like Ron's bed at the burrow did.  The scarred boy watched as a Chaser zoomed from the covers and onto the pillow, scoring a goal.  "Wow… you really outdid yourself on this."  He sat on his bed and bounced on it.  He looked up and the frame of the sneering blank portrait was gone.  "Where'd that go?"

"Hermione and Ginny helped a lot on it," Ron said, blushing.  "Hermione learned to stitch over the summer, and we ordered the covers just as fabric and she stitched them together.  She used the extra for pillows."  He smiled and bounced on his own bed.  "Mum even scrapped up enough money for used, but good, mattresses!  Lot better than the old ones.  Oh, that guy?  We moved him to Lupin's bedroom.  Though he'd be more useful in there instead of in here, sneering at us.  It was really annoying, especially since he wasn't even there!"   

"Wow… cool.  Everything looks really good.  I mean it looks… not dirty," he said, smiling meekly.  He could have been here earlier and have helped.  He wondered, to himself, if they got Mrs. Black's portrait off, even with the permanent sticking charm.  Also, if Kreacher would still around, Tonks wouldn't be stupid enough to free him with all the information he has collected in his mind.  "Hey, I'm pretty tired.  It's about three now, so you think we should go to sleep?"  Ron nodded and pulled into his pajamas, but Harry just slipped off his shoes.  He got into the heated bed, though he didn't know how, and looked a little sideways at his pillow.  The Seeker was shouting and shaking his fist at Harry, probably because his head just covered the Snitch.  Luckily the covers had no sound, so he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep, for the third time... 


End file.
